Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 126
が まれた | ruby japanese = が まれた | romaji = Akuma ga Umareta Hi | japanese translated = The Day the Devil was Born | english = An Evil Ascends | japanese air date = October 9, 2016 | english air date = January 19, 2018 | japanese opening = Pendulum Beat! | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = Dashing Pendulum | english ending = Can you Feel the Power | screenwriter = Tsutomu Kamishiro | director = Yoshitaka Koyama | storyboard artist = Katsumi Ono | animation director = Toshihiko Masuda }} "An Evil Ascends", known as "The Day the Devil was Born" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and twenty sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It aired in Japan on October 9, 2016 and in Canada on January 19, 2018. Nicktoons aired on July 14, 2018. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on November 22, 2017. Featured Duel: Yugo vs. Yuri vs. Yuri.]] Turn 1: Yugo As Yugo controls no cards, he activates "Speedraw", letting him draw two cards and send a "Speedroid" monster from his hand to his Graveyard. He sends "Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice". He then Normal Summons "Speedroid Double Yoyo" (1400/1400). As "Double Yoyo" was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, letting Yugo Special Summon a Level 3 or lower "Speedroid" monster from his Graveyard. Yugo Special Summons "Tri-Eyed Dice" (300/1500). Yugo tunes the Level 4 "Double Yoyo" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "Tri-Eyed Dice" to Synchro Summon "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. He Sets three cards. Turn 2: Yuri Yuri activates "Polymerization", fusing "Predaplant Flytrap" and "Predaplant Moray Nepenthes" from his hand to Fusion Summon "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" (2800/2000) in Attack Position. Duel continues in episode 130. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages Differences in adaptation * During the flashback scene, there is a silhouette of a duelist coughing out blood after his monster was stabbed by Beast King Barbaros. In the English Dub, this scene was removed. * One of the poses made by the holographic woman with the car is cut from the dub. * All scenes of Z-ARC's attack on the Original Dimension are given a purple filter in the dub. * Leo's comments, one made when Z-ARC reveals that he will destroy the world just before summoning his Four Dragons and just before Z-ARC and the Four Dragons fuse together are cut from the dub. * Leo’s voiceover describing Supreme King Z-ARC’s power while Yuya is screaming in anger is left out in the dub. * Z-ARC’s desire for power is changed to a desire for a greater challenge in the dub. * Surprisingly, this episode's violent content was left largely unaltered in the dub, save for a couple of scenes. In the end of the dubbed version of the episode, Leo makes a direct reference to death (a extremely rare occurance in Yu-Gi-Oh! English Dubs), saying that he was willing to pay with his life to stop Z-ARC. Similar references are made in the dubbed version of the following episode. Mistakes * The eye of "Odd-Eyes Dragon" is sometimes colored in yellow instead of green. * When Z-ARC is talking to the Four Dimension Dragons, his Duel Disk has "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" on it instead of "Odd-Eyes Dragon".(this was corrected in the dub) * The card text of "Astrograph Sorcerer" included the name "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", which is impossible as "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" hadn't been created at that point. Notes